


Please

by hiddensonata



Series: Oh, Baby Can't You Hear Me Moan? [Rated E One-Shots] [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Tadashi, i don't know where this came from, older!Hiro, top!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi didn’t bottom often, but when Hiro came to him, breathless and horny, rubbing his erection against his ass, whispering in his ear “oh Tadashi, please, I want you, let me fuck you”, it was very hard for Tadashi to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on the computer at school, and I completely forgot to bring my USB (with my other stories), so I just started writing and this is the result. It probably sucks ha ha, but I really wanted to write bottom!Tadashi, because good god, I freaking love bottom!Tadashi. So, here's a smutty fic for you. Sorry that it's a bit short, I'll try to write something longer next time!  
> Quick note: Hiro is 18 in this fic!  
> Enjoy~

*** * ***

Hiro’s predatory smile made Tadashi’s heart beat furiously in his chest, the younger Hamada crawling in between his legs, lifting them so that they rested on his shoulders.

Tadashi’s head fell back against the bed, body quivering as he felt Hiro’s tongue lap at his entrance.

Tadashi didn’t bottom often, but when Hiro came to him, breathless and horny, rubbing his erection against his ass, whispering in his ear “ _oh Tadashi, please, I want you, let me fuck you”,_ it was **very** hard for Tadashi to say no.

One finger, then two breached his tight hole, stretching him to fit Hiro’s wonderfully large cock. Hiro angled his fingers and hit Tadashi’s prostate head on, Tadashi’s back arching off the bed, a moan escaping his lips.

“A-ah, Hiro.”

Hiro continued to mercilessly swipe against that sweet spot inside Tadashi, greedily enjoying each and every sound the older Hamada made.

Hiro removed his fingers, grabbing the lube to coat his aching arousal, before pressing the head of his cock against Tadashi’s entrance.

He leaned down to kiss Tadashi, tongue exploring the other’s mouth, hands grabbing his hips before _slowly_ pushing in, Hiro using all of his will power to keep the pace slow, _for now_.

Once he was fully sheathed in Tadashi, he pulled away, and looked at his older brother.

God, he was _gorgeous._

“H-Hiro, please,” Tadashi begged, his cock twitching against his stomach.

Hiro smiled wickedly, pulling out, before slamming back into his brother’s heat, setting a fast and brutal pace.

With every hard thrust, Hiro hit Tadashi’s sweet spot, the older Hamada reduced to a whimpering mess.

“ _Oh, fuck_ –”

“ _Hiro, a-ah . . ._ ”

Hiro bit along Tadashi’s neck and collarbone, leaving bright bruises in their wake.

“You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

_Oh god._

Tadashi moaned pathetically in response, throwing his arms around Hiro’s neck.

“Ah,” Hiro groaned, “You feel so good, nii-san. You wrap around my cock so nicely, like you were made just for me.”

Hiro reached down in between them to stroke Tadashi’s cock, matching the rhythm to his thrusts.

Tadashi sobbed, the pleasure overcoming his senses.

“Oh Dashi, look at you,” Hiro praised, speeding up his thrusts.

“Hiro, I can’t, I need to . . .”

“ _Come for me, Dashi.”_

Tadashi moaned as he came, streaks of cum painting his and Hiro’s stomach.

Hiro came inside of him not too long after, finally collapsing onto the older Hamada.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro, pressing soft kisses to his forehead.

Hiro picked his head off of Tadashi’s chest, looking at him lovingly, before leaning to kiss him tenderly.

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it, another of my badly written smut fics. I'm trying my best, I'm still learning how to write proper smut fics ha ha, so practice makes perfect! Comments/criticism/kudos are greatly appreciated! Once again, thank you dear reader, for taking the time to read my nonsense, it means everything to me :) <3


End file.
